


Revolutionize Your Soul

by MayQueen517



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jewelry, Nile Freeman-centric, POV Nile Freeman, Set sometime in the future, tumblr prompt that grew out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Nile yawns, drowsily watching the sun rise as she kicks a leg out from the blankets. The cooler air is comforting and she could just move, but moving for cooler air means letting go of Andy. Her head is a comfortable weight on Nile’s collarbone, her hair soft and damp at the nape of her neck from the humid night.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Revolutionize Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I took some meme prompts over on Tumblr and this one got too long (which is basically my motto these days), so here we are! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so if you find any errors please (kindly) let me know!
> 
> Title from the [same song by Susan Tedeschi](https://youtu.be/12f6NDr3H_Y) because it's what I was listening to as I finished it, hahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nile wakes, suddenly, images swirling behind her eyes, as pre-dawn light fills the small room. She’s warm, almost too warm, but she can’t bring herself to move away just yet, mind racing. The longer her brain races, the less she remembers the nightmare. The longer she holds Andy, the less she cares.

Below the safe house, the city starts to wake up. Nile yawns, drowsily watching the sun rise as she kicks a leg out from the blankets. The cooler air is comforting and she could just move, but moving for cooler air means letting go of Andy. Her head is a comfortable weight on Nile’s collarbone, her hair soft and damp at the nape of her neck from the humid night. Nile trails her fingers down the line of Andy’s spine, feeling the newer scars and she lingers over the long one just under Andy’s shoulder-blade.

She doesn’t think of the long recovery that injury had entailed, she doesn’t think about it because Andy’s breath wafts gently over Nile’s chest. Nile combs through Andy’s hair, cupping the nape of her neck in the way that Andy does to them all the time.

Nile's nails scratch at Andy's neck, where Nile had buzzed the hair herself last night. Nile hums softly as Andy stretches. She can tell the moment that Andy wakes, her answering hum warm against her skin. Andy, normally, pulls away as if she can only be vulnerable while she sleeps.

They laze there for a few moments, Andy drowsily tracing a finger over Nile’s ribs. There’s not a mark; there’s never a mark from a bad mission, save for the one that Nile and the others remember. Nile reaches and tangles her fingers with Andy’s.

It’s been six months since the team split, needing time after a hostage situation that even their immortality hadn’t been able to salvage. Nile can still feel the rebar that had pinned her for hours until the others got to her. She can hear Andy screaming her name and she shudders, remembering her nightmare suddenly.

“Don’t get soft on me now, Freeman,” Andy mumbles, sounding stern but for the smile Nile can feel against her collarbone.

Nile snorts.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Nile says as Andy shifts down, propping her chin on her hand to look up at Nile. The warmth of the room sticks their skin together, like their first time in Brazil; the sweat had slicked their skin and the taste of Andy had lingered in her mouth for what felt like years.

“When do Joe and Nicky get in?” Nile asks as Andy rolls over, stretching hard and collapsing back on the bed. Nile shifts closer, changing their positions and even though she wished for relief from the humidity, she can’t bring herself to slip away from Andy.

“I have no clue,” Andy says, yawning. Nile snorts, skimming her hand down Andy’s side. They laze there for a few moments, Nile pressing her lips to the skin of Andy’s shoulders as they roll to their sides, facing each other.

“I have something for you,” Andy says, shifting up to walk over to her bag on the nightstand. Nile watches her dig through the bag, growling in anger until she comes back triumphantly. Nile sits up, shaking her head as Andy folds herself back on the bed.

“It’s not the real thing but it’s a damned good replica,” Andy says, handing her the bag. Nile opens it quickly, grinning as Andy watches her nervously. A wide circle of gold falls into her hand.

Nile stares at it for a long moment, making sense of the horse's head and the swirl of the metal before Andy gently takes it and slides it up Nile’s arm, fitting it to her bicep. The metal is cold, pulling goosebumps up as it warms to her body heat.

“Andy,” Nile says softly, staring at the gold and at Andy’s fingertips following the spiral of gold.

“I used to have one like this,” Andy says, thumb sweeping over the skin of her arm, “I’m pretty sure it’s in a museum now, but it’s so easy to make commissions now.”

“What does it mean?”

“Why does it have to mean anything?” Andy challenges, watching Nile as Nile leans over, kissing her softly.

“Just ‘cause I’m not old as dirt doesn’t mean I don’t recognize something having significance,” Nile teases, drawing a snort of laughter as Andy swats her.

“Mine meant I was ready for leadership.”

Nile stares at her for a long moment as Andy kisses her again, holding her for a moment.

“I’m not going to be able to do this forever. The others agree,” Andy says, standing to dress as if she hasn’t just dovetailed Nile’s entire day.

“Oh, but you don’t do grand gestures. Mmhm, sounds fake but okay,” Nile says, dressing quickly. Andy laughs, face bright in the morning sun and Nile shakes her head, crowding close. They kiss for a long moment, Andy humming softly as they part. Nile touches the armband and smiles to herself, pulling on a tank-top, enjoying the gleam in Andy’s eyes as she does so.

The metal, now warm to her skin, sits like a reminder of this moment for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts over on [CactusDragon517 on tumblr](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/), as you can see. So come chat with me!


End file.
